


[podfic] credo ut intelligam

by girl_wonder, reena_jenkins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Latin, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_wonder/pseuds/girl_wonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean and language before and after Sam. The Latin fic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] credo ut intelligam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [credo ut intelligam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205006) by [girl_wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_wonder/pseuds/girl_wonder). 



(no coverart available at this time)

  
**Format/Length:** mp3, 00:13:07 ****

 

**Download link:** The podfic is available as an **mp3[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SPN\)%20_credo%20ut%20intelligam_.mp3)** (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!), or you can stream it by clicking below:

 


End file.
